All is fair in love and war
by The Almighty Lord Chez
Summary: This is my lil story, please RR... Its actually an X-Men evo. story.....
1. Default Chapter

PART 1  
  
Elisha was sitting silently on her bed, in the room she shared with her half sister Anna. Her legs were hugged tightly against her chest and her head rested on her knees and she just sat there, staring at a picture of her dad on the desk opposite her. Outside someone tapped on her door. Sighing Elisha went to the door and opened it a crack, seeing one of her best friends Mika standing outside she opened the door wide. "Hey Eli, wanna come outside with me and the guys, where having a mess about on the lawn, the guys are playing soccer and want us girls to play against them." For the first time since the previous night Elisha smiled. "Great, we will totally kick their ass." She paused as she bent down to put on her shoes, "Your brother will be their... won't he?" Mika smirked slightly, "Sure, now lets go!" Together they walked down stairs and out into the sunshine. It was a perfect day, but Elisha didn't notice this 'cause Mika's brother, Jace had just walked up to them. Her heart was pounding so fast and seemed to be doing a little tap dance inside her chest and she could feel her cheeks going red. "Hey girls, you gonna have a game of soccer with us?" Jace seemed to be speaking more to Mika than to Elisha, and no matter how hard she tried to catch his eye he seemed to be forcing himself not to look at her. Mika nodded, "Do you really need to ask?" She said and ran up to Kitty, Ray, Tabitha, Bobby, Scott, Kurt and, surprisingly, Jean. Elisha started to follow Mika but Jace put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Let go." Elisha said, trying to pull away, but Jace was strong and wouldn't let go, "We have to talk," Just the sound of his voice sent shivers down Elishas spine, but she knew if he carried on talking she would burst into tears. "Elisha, I need to explain what happened, just hear me out," He sounded troubled and Elisha looked up into his eyes, which was a big mistake. They were so clear and blue that when she looked into them she felt as though she was drowning in a pool, only it didn't matter, because it was so warm and...... WHAT WAS SHE THINKING! "Look, Jace, I don't wanna talk about what happened, can't you see that it's too painful?" With that she walked up to the others, smiling as though nothing had happened. Jace just stood there, staring after her....  
  
*Flashback Time*  
  
....It was Friday night and Jace sat at a table in the local club where all of Bayville's younger residents seemed to hang out in. He was waiting for some of the X-men to join him for a night out, but as he sat there, waiting for his drink to be served someone came and sat next to him. He had checked his watch moments before and knew it wasn't any of the X- men, 'cause it was still an hour Before they'd arranged to meet, so without even glancing at the person next to him he just said "Get Lost." The person next to him seemed to smile slightly at this, but never moved, "Still the same I see," Jace turned his head so sharply that he felt it crack and just stared at the girl sitting next to him, who was starting to laugh slightly. "Lev? What do you want?" He looked a bit surprised at seeing her in the bar, and was even more surprised to see her sitting next to him. "Well I was going to buy you a drink... Vodka and coke alright?" Jace nodded, "Sure," Once their drinks had been served Jace looked up at her once again, "So what do you really want Lev, I mean you can't tell me that you came over here just to buy me a drink... I mean when I last saw you we didn't exactly leave each other the best of friends," Lev just smiled at him and took another sip of her drink, "I know that, but I needed some company, so lets forget what happened before, 'cause its history and just lighten up and have some fun!" The drink must have really gone to Jace's head because he spent the next half hour or so dancing and drinking with Lev. Eventually they decided to sit down and take a brake, as they sat there Lev glanced casually at the door and an evil grin passed across her face as she saw a group of the X-men Walk through the door. Lev leant forwards, as if to kiss Jace and knew that the X-men had though she had because there was a shocked gasp from behind her. Jace looked startled and pushed Lev away, she stared innocently at him, "What wa staht for?" She asked. "Y-You...." He spluttered, not quite knowing what to say, then he looked up at the small crowd standing by the door, and his gaze met Elisha's whose face was pale and stony cold. Elisha looked at him for a second before turning away and walking back out of the door. "Elisha...." Jace stood up and called after her, while Lev just sat there laughing. Angry with himself, for being so stupid to have played right into Lev's hands, but even more so with Lev he turned to face her. "You evil little bitch," He said, before walking off. Only problem was he was so absolutely drunk that Scott and Ray had to grab both of his arms and sit him back down before he fell over....  
  
Jace sighed and jogged over to the others and got ready to play. After the game (which was won by the girls, 5 – 4) Jace and Scott were hanging back while all the others went for lunch. Scott, who'd been packing away the footballs and goals they'd been using to play with. "Have you talked to her yet?" Scott asked Jace (by her he meant Elisha), "Or is she still refusing to listen?" Jace shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair, "I honestly don't know whats with her, its like she doesn't even want to know me any more, but... well, I dunno.... girls need to come with a manual..." Scott nodded and looked sympathetic, "I know what you're saying, everything else comes with a manual, and if girls did I know my life would be a hell of a lot easier..." He grinned, "But at the moment I ain't got a thing to worry about 'cause me and Jean seem to be getting on pretty well," Jace laughed, "Maybe, but you haven't even been on a date yet..." "Sure, but we're meant to be going out tonight.... Damn, I just remembered I gotta go see Jean... catch later mate!" With that Scott ran off into the institute. Jace sat down and slumped against the tree, it was amazing how one tiny mistake could make you feel so confused, angry and miserable all at once... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Jace sat on the sofa in the Rec. Room. The T.V. was on but he wasn't watching it, he was staring at a picture of Elisha and Mika which had been taken about a month ago when they had all gone to the Theme Park for the weekend. Both the girls looked so happy in the picture and Elisha looked really different from the other night.... ......Ray walked into the room and flung himself onto the sofa next to Jace. "Hey mate, what ya doing?" Not getting an answer from him Ray followed Jace's gaze to the picture. He put his hand on Jace's shoulder "Still thinking about her?" Jace nodded. "Well, see, I had a bit of an idea about that..... But before I say anything can I ask you one thing?" Again, Jace nodded, "Sure," "Why the fuck are you watching Oprah?!"  
  
Two boys walked along by the tennis courts, deep in conversation. "So let me get this straight – You think I should try and soften Elisha up a bit, by sending her chocolates, and flowers?" "Yea, exactly – but there was another part to it," Ray paused. "Okay... Go on," Ray nodded, "Well you know I have a bit of a thing for your sister," Jace raised his eyebrows when he heard this, "Actually I didn't!" "Well, I do, so I was thinking maybe the four of us could go out together.... I get a chance with Mika.... and if you don't mess it up, Elisha forgives you...." Jace considered it for a moment and then grinned at him, "I'll book a table at that new place down town...."  
  
It was Sunday morning and Jean was walking sleepily down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen when something caught her eye. Lying in front of the main doors was a bunch of beautiful purple tulips. Jean walked over and picked them up, giving a little shriek as she did so. Mika walked out of the Rec. Room, "What's up?" She asked, she had been surprised by Jeans shriek. "Oh my god! Where's Elisha?" Mika shrugged, "Why?" Jean held out the bunch of flowers and Mika took them and read the label that was attached to them out loud, "Darling Elisha, These are for you from my heart – Wow...." Jean smiled, "I think that's soooo sweet of your brother to send her them.... I never knew he was the romantic type...." Mika frowned, "Neither did I – and that's why it worries me." Elisha came strolling through the main doors, looking tired out, but grinning broadly, she'd just been for a quick jog. "Hey guys, whatcha all doing crowded round 'ere?" Mika silently handed Elisha the tulips, not sure how she was going to react, she could be so unpredictable about this type of thing. "Whoa! These are simply gorge! I love tulips!" Her eyes fell on the note attached and the smile was wiped instantly from her face. Elisha thrust the tulips back at Mika and she looked so angry that Jean backed away slightly. "What's wrong, El? I thought it was really sweet." As Jean said this Mika shook her head violently. She had noticed the warning signs, but it was too late. Elisha flared up and started talking quickly and angrily in Italian. Jean turned to Mika to ask what she was saying but Mika just shrugged and said "Don't ask, 'cause I don't know!" At that moment a small spaniel puppy came trotting up to the furious Elisha and stared up at her with large brown eyes that would have melted anyone's heart. Anyone's heart but Elisha's. Throughout her life Elisah had taught herself not to get attached to anyone or anything because in the end they could never be together for long, and as a result of this her heart seemed to be made of glass. Cold, hard and extremely fragile. So far the only person to have succeeded in getting though Elisha's defences was Mika, Elisha's closest friend. When they had met it seemed as though something seemed to click into place and there was a real connection between them and after a while Mika had managed to see the real Elisha, the one that had been trapped inside the icy fort of her heart for so long. Elisha scowled at the puppy, but seeing its big brown eyes full of sorrow and its small tail drooping it really made her see how much she had loved him. The puppy morphed into Jace and he held out his hand to Elisha. In it was a tiny silver tulip hung on a fine silver chain. "Lo Siento," His voice was quiet and he looked at her with a hypnotising blue stare, but Elisha shook her head, filled with sorrow. "Lo Siento.... its just words, it means nothing.... and I can't possibly take the necklace...." She turned around and walked off, and Jace felt as though he was seeing Elisha's back turned on him far too often. Blaze frowned at him, "What are you waiting for," She hissed, "If you really meant what you said, go after her," Jace paused and looked at Mika for a moment, thinking how much she had changed from when he had first met her, but then his hand closed over the delicate necklace and he hurried after Elisha....  
  
.....Elisha was leaning against her bedroom door, a tear slid down her cheek and fell onto the carpet. She heard footsteps coming along the corridor and quickly wiped her face and looked up just as Jace came round the corner. She bit her lip and could feel the easy tears pricking the back of her eyes. She stared hard at the floor and saw Jace's feet stop just infront of her. Jace reached out and took hold of Elisha's hand, and for once she didn't pull it away. "I want to tell you about a girl, Elisha," He said, his tone hesitant and uncertain. She felt her breath catch in her throat and a hot tear slid down her cheek... The tears had come at last. Jace must have felt her flinch slightly because he tightened his hand on hers. "No," he said, "Don't pull away. I have to tell you.... Well, this girl, She was a real athlete, tall and slender, and she had a cloud of jet black hair that surrounded a pair of emerald green eyes." As he continued talking his tone lightened, she didn't look at him but Elisha could tell he was smiling. "I told myself that I must have been mad to feel that way about my kid sisters best friend. And it was agony spending so much time with her, but yet not be with her." "So I told myself that I'd wait a while, see if I could brake the spell she had over me. I tried, but I really couldn't get her out of my head..... and when I finally managed to get up the courage to tell her how I felt, I blew it. Bigtime." 


End file.
